Voy a Besarte
by Sooulmatee
Summary: En un mundo real, no siempre los Edward son flechados al instante por las Bellas. En ocasiones, las Bellas deben idear un plan para que los Edward pierdan la cabeza y se enamoren irremediablemente. Aventuras y desventuras de una chica enamorada.
1. Tengo un Presentimiento

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer nosotras solo jugamos con ellos... pero que mas dariamos jugar con "ellos" de verdad...!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Tengo Un Presentimiento.<strong>

**Bella POV **

— Mmm... Ahí… así Jasper… ¡MAS!

— ¡Joder preciosa!

¡Qué demonios! Justo cuando necesito dormir más, a este se le ocurre traer a su puta en turno. No sé cómo he aguantado vivir con Jasper durante tanto tiempo si cada 2 por 3 trae a una chica nueva y a mí me toca despertar a media noche con los gemidos y el constante golpeteo del cabecero. Pero hoy sería el último día, mañana inicio clases y no quiero ir desvelada.

— ¡JASPER HALE! Hazme el jodido favor de dejar de coger tan escandalosamente. Es la tercera vez en esta semana que me despiertan los gemidos de Lauren. Mañana tengo clases… y te juro que no falta mucho para que esté realmente cabreada y la que te despierte con gemidos sea yo. ¡GRABA MIS PALABRAS HALE!

El ruido cesó solo para que 5 minutos después apareciera un enojado Jasper en bóxers. Por lo demás una imagen no tan sexy si me lo preguntan.

— ¡Que madres te pasa Bella! El que tu no tengas con quien acariciarte no quiere decir que los demás tengamos que ser vírgenes por siempre. Deja de joder ese polvo tan extraordinario que estaba teniendo… Y si tanto te molesta, ve a la sala a dormir —después de eso salió de la habitación dando un portazo que por fin hizo despertar a Rosalie

— ¿Que mierdas fue eso? –mencionó Rosalie encabronada.

— Tu precioso hermano que me ha vuelto a despertar con sus polvos ruidosos. Te lo juro Rose, que si no fuera porque lo quiero como a un hermano, ya lo hubiese golpeado hasta dejarlo idiota en verdad estaba enfadada no pedía mas que dormir… ¿es mucho eso?

— Ya nena, duérmete. De seguro les cortaste el rollo, así que acuéstate y concilia el sueño.

Por eso amaba a Rosalie. Era como mi hermana. Siempre buscaba la manera de cuidarme. Y cuidado y se metieran con lo que ella quería, porque lo defendía con una ferocidad que daba miedo.

Como pude conseguí dormir, para que justo a las 6:30 sonara mi despertador. En verdad no estaba lista para levantarme, por lo que hice un esfuerzo sobre humano y camine a la cocina, donde encontré a Rose con una taza de café.

— Rose… ¿sabias que te amo? Justo lo que necesitaba. Una rica y humeante taza de café para despertar por completo.

— Jajaja. Por supuesto que me amas, soy la mejor y ahora deja de quejarte. Ve, date una ducha y arréglate en lo que despierto a Jazz. Nos vemos en 30 minutos en el estacionamiento para irnos a la universidad… ¡No puedo creer que inicie mi último año!

Mi amiga en verdad amaba ser abogada al igual que yo, por algo estudiamos lo mismo, solo que ella ya acababa este semestre y a mí me faltaba todavía un largo camino por recorrer.

— Ok, no me tardo –le respondí.

Es genial vivir con Jasper y Rose, son mis mejores amigos desde que se mudaron de Texas a Malibú. Claro que en ocasiones como los de anoche cuando a Jasper se le antoja tener sexo desenfrenado, odio vivir con él. Por lo demás todo es muy bueno, el estudia historia por lo que se la vive inmerso en sus libros o la biblioteca y no molesta tanto… Rose y yo nos ayudamos bastante, el estudiar lo mismo nos da grandes ventajas y ella me ayuda en todo lo que puede.

Mientras pensaba me paraba frente al vestidor a elegir mi ropa. Una minifalda de mezclilla con una blusa negra con transparencias, alpargatas blancas de tacón, una mascada color arena y un bolso pequeño en el mismo tono.

Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y tome mi bolso con mis bolígrafos y mi carpeta. Justo cuando iba saliendo de mi habitación me tope con Jazz que al verme se puso muy rojo y se paro frente a mi.

— _Bellie_ en verdad discúlpame por lo de la madrugada… a veces soy un poco inconsciente, pero no te quería hablar así. Trataré que esto no vuelva a pasar –me abrazó y me sentí tranquila. Realmente nunca puedo estar durante tanto tiempo enojada con él.

— Tranquilo Jazzy, solo respeta mis horarios de sueño. Yo no soy como Rose que duerme como piedra —ambos dejamos escapar una pequeña carcajada. Lo tomé del brazo y lo empujé hacia afuera— ¡ahora vámonos que llegaremos tarde!

Cuando bajamos, Rosalie ya estaba montada en su auto esperándome para ir juntas, por lo que en ocasiones no era necesario utilizar mi propio coche. Jazz se subió a su Mercedes 190 sl, un carro clásico como él, su facultad quedaba bastante lejos por lo que no podía compartir coche con nosotras. Nos despedimos y tomamos nuestros rumbos para enfrentarnos a lo que sería el primer día de clases.

Cuando aparcamos en el estacionamiento caí en cuenta de lo que Rosalie vestía, y es que esta mujer aunque se pusiera un saco de papas luciría despampanante, y el día de hoy no se quedaba atrás, con su 1.75 se atrevía a ponerse taconazos de 12 cm color negro; un palazo color humo a medio muslo, strapless; un collar rojo de bolitas; una cartera muy fashion y una pulsera gruesa color dorado. Ella era la imagen perfecta de una abogada sexy, eso si, sin dejar seria en su labor… y ese cabello rubio que caía como una cascada de rizos hasta la cintura la hacían ver como un ángel reencarnado.

¡No entiendo como no ha tenido novio en los últimos 2 años!

Yo no era fea, mi belleza como muchos decían era sencilla. Mido 1.65; piel clara, aunque con el sol que tenemos en San Diego he conseguido un tono un poco mas dorado. Mis curvas son pequeñas pero puestas en su lugar; cabello color chocolate que me llega a mitad de espalda con pequeños tirabuzones y ojos en el mismo tono de mi cabello. Soy sencilla pero sé como arreglarme y verme despampanante.

El primer día siempre es el más aburrido, los profesores se encargan de darte temarios y explicarte la dinámica de las clases, por lo que a las 14:30 ya estaba fuera de clases esperando a que Rose saliera para irnos a casa descansa y recargarnos de energía para en la noche ir a trabajar.

Puede parecer raro, pero así lo decidí cuando entre a la Universidad de California. Trabajo en el mejor antro de todo San Diego… "_Moon Dream". _Comencé lavando vasos; luego "ascendí" a mesera y con un poco de dedicación y mucho esfuerzo, me convertí en "_Barwoman" _algo no tan común por en la ciudad, es por eso que una vez por semana hago un show con botellas y música. Me gusta el empleo, pero no pienso hacer una profesión de ello, eso es obvio, solo es una muy entretenida y lucrativa forma de pasar el tiempo, hasta que ya acabe mi carrera, que es lo que amo.

Llegamos a casa y en lo que Rose se cambiaba yo medio recogí el apartamento. Por ser lunes, y el primer día de clases, no tenía mucho animo de cocinar así que nos preparamos unos sándwiches. Cuando estábamos por sentarnos en el sofá a comer y conversar de nuestro día, llegó Jasper y el muy tranquilo se quitó las zapatillas, más bien las tiró a un rincón, se desfajó la camisa de los jeans y tomó una especie de carrerilla y se tiró como un costal de papas entre Rose y yo.

— ¡JASPER! –gritamos las dos a la vez.

Él solo nos dedicó una de esas sonrisas de propaganda de dentífrico, sacó un sándwich del plato y se acomodó entre nosotras… que solo nos quedó rodar los ojos y seguir en lo nuestro como si nada.

A las 8 de la tarde comencé con la ceremonia de preparación para la jornada laboral. Guardé en una maleta pequeña mi uniforme, porque si salía en esas fachas a la calle de seguro me violaban.

Llegué al antro y un encabronado Jacob disparaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, pero aun así tan perfecto como le gusta vestirse a ese hombre.

— Jake, ¿que te pasa por que estas tan enfadado? –mi jefe resopló y luego me habló.

— Es imposible, el idiota de Tyler renuncio y ahora tenemos un vacante, pero no estoy seguro que tengamos tiempo de encontrar el adecuado para el sábado y sabes que ese día está a rebosar.

Y el pobre de Jake se jalaba el cabello y miraba a todos lados como poseído. Estoy segura que si Tyler se cruzara por delante de él, le echaría abajo todos los dientes y luego lo tiraría a la calle y le pasaría encima con el coche un par de veces.

— Tranquilo, si gustas mañana hago carteles y los pego en la universidad. Veras que son muchos los candidatos.

— Gracias Bells, eres muy buena amiga y mucho mejor empleada me abrazó, para luego soltarme y decirme con entusiasmo- ¡Ahora ve a cambiarte que esto no tarda en empezar!

Corrí al vestidor y me puse el short negro con el top del mismo color y el logo del antro; me calcé las zapatillas de tacón y salí a ganarme mi salario.

Muchos pueden pensar, al ver mis pintas, que parezco una de esas chicas que trabajan moviendo la cartera en las esquinas… si, una puta; pero este es el vestuario de "_Barwoman_"… se supone que debo llamar la atención de los chicos que entren al local y que me compren más y más bebidas, aparte hoy toca show y la cosa siempre es en grande.

Después de una exitosa noche, los pies medio muertos y súper cansada, me despedí de todos y me monte en mi auto, un hermoso Alfa Romeo Mito, regalo de mi padre. Decidí irme a mi casa, lo más seguro es que a esa hora Rosalie y Jasper ya estuvieran dormidos, era más de media noche y yo todavía tenía que llegar a capturar los carteles para el mesero que Jake necesitaba. Cuando llegué prendí el portátil y en una hoja puse algo simple:

"MOON DREAM"

Solicita personal:

* Sexo indistinto

* Edad de 18 a 25 años

* Buena presentación

* Facilidad de horario nocturno

* Buena paga más propinas

*Interesados presentarse en el antro de 4 a 7 p.m los días miércoles y jueves

*Contratación inmediata.

En cuanto terminé apagué el portátil y me acosté a dormir. No sé por qué tenía un presentimiento sobre el nuevo empleado.

**Edward Pov**

- Cuidado Tomm… me tiras toda la cerveza en el asiento del coche.

Desde esa primera oración tuve que haber deducido que algo iría mal. No se porque jodidos nunca puedo tener esas corazonadas, revelaciones divinas o como sea que llamen a esos avisos tántricos o cósmicos o celestiales… de que algo va a salir mal. Muy mal.

Los dos idiotas, que la sociedad insiste en llamar por el nombre de amigos, siguieron en sus arrumacos con las dos chicas que traían de llaveros esa noche. Y no se como, o mas bien lo se... pero no quiero recordar la mano de Félix perdiéndose debajo de la minifalda de su chica… UGHH! Y la jodida mujer pegándole al freno de mano con su tacón haciendo que mi precioso Camaro se fuera a la deriva por la playa hasta quedar con el agua del mar hasta la mitad.

Si. Debí suponerlo cuando a ninguno de los dos idiotas de mis amigos se les ocurrió recordar que yo estaba solo hace más de un mes y no tenía chica para la fiesta, y ellos llegaron con sus lapas humanas y se olvidaron de mi. Y eso que era mi auto. Y ninguno dejó de manosear a sus novias mientras mi pobre bebé avanzaba cuesta abajo con los cuatro gamberros encima.

Me declaro abiertamente anti-novias y anti-amigos-sexualmente-activos. Son un jodido problema y ningún aporte, ni mucho menos apoyo cuando tienes que dar la cara a tu padre acerca de lo que le pasó a tu carro nuevo.

- Pero… EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN PLATT… que cosa pasaba por tu mente. Es el segundo, escúchame bien, el segundo carro que te cargas porque estás de motelero para tus amigos… es que acaso ellos no tienen sus propios coches para salir con sus novias…

Y vamos, que mi padre seguía y seguía gritando. Y la vena de su frente se hinchaba más y más. Llegó un punto en el que me sentí un poco intranquilo. Temí por su vida, porque llegaba a resollar buscando meterse un poco de aire entre cada frase del sermón del siglo.

Miraba a mi madre, que por primera vez en la vida no tomaba parte a mi favor para ayudarme. Y debo decir que me defrauda. La mujer es mi madre. Y yo soy su hijito… bueno el segundo de tres, pero el punto es que soy el que vive con ellos. Y ella es artista. Debe tener una mente más liberal.

- Te quedas sin carro –en ese momento si que supe como mantener la atención hacia mi padre y decirle al maldito Déficit Atencional que me dejara de joder un poco, que lo que se decía me importaba- al menos hasta que tu mismo con tu propio esfuerzo sepas como arreglarlo o te consigas un trabajo para enviarlo a arreglar.

Mi boca se abrió. Y valla que quedé con la mandíbula tiesa y con los ojos como dos platos. Yo, Edward Cullen. El capitán del equipo de Fútbol del instituto. El que sacó excelencia académica al graduarse. El que obtiene el primer lugar cada semestre en la universidad… TRABAJANDO… el mundo se acaba. Olvídense del puto 2012… el fin es hoy. Hoy es el Armagedón de mi vida.

- Pero… papá… como –miré a Esme que tenía el inicio de una sonrisa en los labios- Mamá... dile algo por Dios… y deja de reír.

Y no fue para más. Mi madre comenzó a hipar, o más bien, aullar como la Hienas a costa de MI sufrimiento.

- Es que… perdón mi vida. Pero, no haz alcanzado a ver tu rostro. Y el tuyo mi amor –se giró para mirar a mi papá- Nunca te vi tan cabreado. Esa energía la podríamos emplear en otras circunstancias –le habló y le guiño un ojo. Mi madre… si, lo siento pero debo decirlo. Solo piensa en pinturas, esculturas… y hacer guarradas con mi padre. IUUGGHHH!

- Esme… por favor –le dijo mi papá como la voz razonable en esa relación, y en nuestra familia- Estamos en algo serio.

Mi mamá asintió y volvió a hablarme.

- Lo siento Edward, pero esta vez, no hay solución amigable. Tendrás que trabajar hijo mío. Eso, o que quieras ser modelo de desnudos para las clases con mis alumnas.

Mis ojos se abrieron. El pulso se me paró de golpe y comencé a híper-ventilar. NO. POR. NINGUNA. JODIDA. RAZÓN. EN. MI. VIDA... se me ocurre pararme como Dios me mandó ante esas viejas locas y frustradas sexualmente. Estoy seguro que ni mi madre me podría salvar de ser violado por la sicópata de Stella Stanley, la mamá de esa loca de Jessica "_casquivana" _Stanley.

NO SEÑOR.

Prefiero prostituirme, y ganar dólares por hacerlo a la fuerza.

Me sacudí, o más bien dejé que los escalofríos bajaran por mi columna y miré a mis dos progenitores. Esos dos….

- Ni aunque me regalaran un coche nuevo hago eso. Entro a la universidad el próximo mes y ahí me consigo algo. Se de compañeros que trabajan en bares el fin de semana… digo, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Siii… que tan difícil sería. Que pinche niño creído era hace un mes atrás. Esto de encontrar trabajo no fue duro. Fue una cruzada de solidaridad. Solidaridad de los pinches empresarios a mi favor, y una plaza de trabajo para pagar mi precioso Camaro Concept color Gris. Se que el motivo no es tan filantrópico como muchos quisieran. Pero debo decir que mi carro es mi experiencia religiosa.

Así que al final, luego de pasar por 20 entrevistas de trabajos en lugares horribles, poniendo cara de afligido por un lugar... al fin, algo salió. Digo, que la "bobita" de Leha esté de camarera en un antro, y que se quiera enredar entre mis piernas me trajo la gran oportunidad. Llevar vasos no es ni remotamente cercano al camino al éxito. Pero por algo se empieza. No se porqué creo que este trabajo en _"Moon Dream_" algo bueno me va a traer… tengo un presentimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas pues este fue el primer capitulo de esta locura llamado "Voy a besarte", no diremos nos vemos aqui en dos dias por que es imposible pero trataremos de actualizar lo mas pronto posible¡<strong>

**De antemano les damos las gracias por leer y recuerden comentar¡**

**Besos¡**

**Soulmate´s**

**P.D: Se ha comprobado científicamente que dejar R.R en ESTA HISTORIA genera experiencias del tercer tipo...**


	2. Unión Europea

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos... pero que mas daríamos "jugar con ellos" de verdad..._

El siguiente capítulo va dedicado a dos de nuestras mas grandes amigas** Nenys & Fran **y a las chicas de nuestros grupos que confiaron en nosotras... Si, ustedes pervertidas que solo quieren leer y leer lemonns... ¡QUIEN LAS AGUANTA!

**No autorizamos la copia total o parcial, esta historia esta registrada para mayor seguridad.**

**Este Fic contiene sexo explícito y lenguaje para adultos. Si no te gusta, simplemente no leas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Unión Europea.<strong>

**Edward POV**

_Una mano serpenteaba por mi pecho. La hermosa rubia con dos grandes __pechos me sonreía lujuriosa…_

— _Aquí estoy… para ti Edward –me habló esa profunda voz- Edward… Edward… Edward…_

_De pronto, un movimiento brusco, y la voz profunda se transformó en un grito estridente._

— ¡EDWARD… DESPIERTA YA!

Una menuda mujer me zarandeaba de lado a lado. Y nada mas fue porque alcancé a abrir los ojos, que no le di un puñetazo por despertarme… y porque logre ver que la cosa que me movía como huracán era mi madre.

— ¡MAMÁAAAA… ME ACABAS DE DESPERTAR DE UN BUEN SUEÑO! –le reclame desperezándome, pero aún así con ganas de aventarle una buena a esa mujer...

Esme me miró y una de esas sonrisas de lado, que me heredó y que conozco muy bien, se extendió en su cara. Ya sabía que algo me diría esta mujer.

— Oh, créeme cariño que eso ya lo se… -me echó una mirada a la entrepierna y… QUE ME PARTA UN PUTO RAYO.

Tenía a la cabrona empalmada. Así… dándole la bienvenida al mundo. Completamente erguida. Y ante mi madre. Traté de taparme con las cobijas, pero al maniobrar me pasé a llevar a mi Eddy junior, y pinche erección matutina, me dolió un montón.

— No se que les dio a los hombre Cullen por despertar hoy día listos para el trabajo –Me niego. Rotundamente. A escuchar cualquier cosa que salga de la boca de esa mujer- Claro… a tu padre si le funcionó el truco –y me guiño un ojo. Y lo juro por Dios nuestro señor, que trate por todos los medios de no crear imágenes mentales, pero, rayos. Creo que quedé traumado de por vida cuando con mi hermano mayor la pillamos encima de mi padre en su coche en el estacionamiento del hospital. ¡Agghhh!

— Mamá… por favor… de verdad, para los hijos no es agradable saber que sus padres se enrollan y hacen… "eso" –le pedí y temblé por lo que mi mente llegó a recrear. Algo que jodidamente está fuera de las ligas de pensamientos recomendables.

— Por Dios Edward. No seas tan puritano… ¿cómo piensas que Emmett, Alice y tu llegaron a este mundo? –me miró levantando una ceja. Y no, no puede ser que nos parezcamos tanto- Déjame decirte que cada vez que quisimos un nuevo miembro en la familia nos poníamos a…

Salté fuera de la cama y corrí al baño. Al final mi madre consiguió lo que quería. Levantarme y estar lo bastante lucido.

Me metí a la ducha. Y gracias a Dios por que la erección se había ido, y mi compañero de batallas descansaba flácido y apacible colgando de mi ingle.

Me vestí con una camiseta de manga corta color negro con un estampado de etiquetas en color rojo; un jeans oscuro y mis zapatillas Polo Ralph Lauren. Agarré mis cuadernos y el infaltable libro de anatomía y bajé a tomar el desayuno.

Mi papá estaba sentado en la cocina leyendo el periódico. Esa era su rutina, leer mientras sorbía un café. Mi mamá estaba abrazando sus hombros por detrás y logre ver como repartía besos por toda su cara y cuello. Si, mi madre lograba traumarme con su mentalidad tan, tan abierta… pero no me cabía ninguna duda de que amaba a mi papá con el alma, y él, literalmente besaba el piso por donde ella andaba.

Mi padre era todo serio e intimidante, y cuando se enojaba te asustaba un montón. Pero siempre que lo necesitaras podrías contar con el, y con sus consejos.

Mi mamá en cambio, siempre estaba de nuestra parte. Nos instaba a probar nuevas experiencias. Ella nos llevo a los tres cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad a hacernos un tatuaje, de verdad, el que quisiéramos. Cuando pequeños nos dejaba andar sin zapatos en el pasto. Nos ayudó a construir una casa en el árbol y junto a mis hermanos teñíamos nuestras camisetas para ser "hippies" como ella…

— ¿A que hora es tu entrevista en el club bebé? –me preguntó mi madre mientras me ponía delante un tazón con leche y cereales.

— Hoy en la tarde –logré responderle con la boca llena. Lo sé, soy un jodido mal educado. Pero necesito mi desayuno.

— Espero que te valla bien hijo. Trata de no quebrar todos los vasos –me gustaba la confianza de mi padre en mis habilidades.

— Gracias padre… se supone que tu debes estar seguro que lo haré bien –le respondí levantándome y agarrando mis cosas para ir a clases.

— Oh cariño, confiamos en ti. Sabemos que lo vas a hacer muy bien.

Me despedí de ellos y me fui a la cochera. Ahí estaba mi nuevo medio de transporte. La vespa de mi madre. Una locomoción para nada masculina, pero que era mejor que llegar en el coche de mi padre.

Xxxxx

Odio las clases complementarias. Digo, voy a ser MÉDICO, no necesito saber la importancia de la herencia cultural hispana… Rayos, no debí tomar Historia como electivo. Aparte estos tíos parecen atlas con pies… Todos tienen cara de ñoños, el único que se ve un poco más normal, es el chico hippie que se siente atrás, pero que ni al caso con el. Se ve que es un putillo.

Estaba mirando a la Sra. Gabrielle dar una charla acerca de la cultura precolombina, cuando Tomm me habló desde atrás de mi puesto.

— Edward… ¿ya dejaste tu pose de cabrón amargado y nos vas a hablar? –Si, seguía practicando la infantil, pero efectiva, ley del hielo con esos dos putos que me jodieron el carro.

— Si consigo el puesto en el antro… puede que los perdone.

Y no comenté mas nada con el. A pesar que después fue por Félix, que estudia Kinesiología y entre los dos estuvieron haciéndome la pelota. Pero mi orgullo era un poco más fuerte que sus frases.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Sábado, 5 pm. Había sido un día bastante aburrido, por lo que me encontraba frente a mi computador revisando mis mails cuando llegó uno de Renne, mi atolondrada madre.

_Bella._

_Hola pequeña tiene mucho que no charlamos y decidí saludarte por este medio. Pequeña… te extrañamos mucho (Phil, Rennesme y yo) Tu hermana quiere ir a pasar unos días contigo pero desafortunadamente reprobó una materia y su ultimo novio resulto ser un pulpo que no le importó manosear a tu hermana fuera de la casa, ya has de imaginar la cara de Phil, por lo que la castigamos así que nada de mandarle algún regalo ni nada. Ahora jovencita, es tiempo que me digas como vas en la escuela y si por fin encontraste tu media naranja, espero pronto me llames o decidas venir a vernos._

_¡Te queremos!_

Ok, si lo sé… soy un poco despegada de mis padres pero esta es mi vida y no me la iba a pasar pegada a ellos, lo único que extraño de vivir con Renne es a mi hermana, que por lo visto ha crecido más de la cuenta. Quise escribir una contestación pero al ver el reloj me percaté que era tardísimo por lo que cerré el portátil y corrí a la ducha. Al salir estaba Rose en el cuarto con tenazas en mano ya que esta noche la invite junto con jazz y su nueva conquista (aquí va otra noche de insomnio).

Me puse un conjunto de lencería negro, un vestido de tirantes delgados, escote "v" en tubo hasta medio muslo y unas muy lindas zapatillas con estampado de cebra y un moño enfrente, unos pendientes pequeños y mi cabello rizado con una peineta de brillos que me daba cierto volumen en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Rosalie era Rosalie así que ni me preocupe por ella.

Cuando llegamos la instale en la mesa para que esperara a Jasper y corrí a ver que todos estuvieran preparados, no tardaban en abrir las puertas y cuando pase había una inmensa fila para entrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

— Bien Edward, Leha me dijo que no estabas muy familiarizado con lo de ser mesero, pero que te estuvo enseñando lo básico… a si que si ella piensa que ya estás listo, no veo porque tener una demostración de tus habilidades. Comienzas hoy, así que toma esta camiseta, el mandil el block de notas y un encendedor. Tienes que procurar estar atento a la sección que te corresponda… y eso… Isabella será tu superior, así que cualquier duda le preguntas a ella.

Rayos. Una mujer. Eso no es nada bueno. Pero, necesito tener mi carro conmigo devuelta. Así que me aguanto a la vieja que me pongan de supervisora. Que tan mala puede ser, digo, estamos en el antro mas cool de todo San Diego, la tía tiene que ser un bombón.

— Eddy… te toca con la golfa de "_Bitchella"_ –la aguda voz de Leah me sorprendió. De verdad que agradezco que me ayudara a conseguir este trabajo. Pero no pienso prestarle la polla, ni la atención… ni nada.

— Como sea Leah… me voy a poner al día en lo mio.

La deje hablando un montón de sandeces, y llamándome con ese pito que tenía por voz. Ahora se porque no he caído con ella. No les niego que es una morena exótica; alta con unas buenas curvas. Pero tonta como una puerta. Y con esa horrible voz que me recuerda a Chucky el muñeco diabólico.

Estaba conversando con dos chicos del bar, Embry, un tío buena onda que era mesero igual que yo, y Jared, uno de los guardias que me miraba un poco raro…

Cuando de pronto, una despampanante morena hizo su _entrada triunfal _ al bar. Estaba ataviada con una ropa de lo más normal, pero que sin duda a ella le quedaban de infarto. No pude negar que la mirara de norte a sur, de este a oeste y tuve que darme un golpe mental para no seguir sus pasos hasta el camerino.

— ¿quién es esa? –le pregunté a los dos chicos, volteándome a verlos, y comprobar que solo Embry la miraba, y que Jared seguía mirándome a mi… insisto, el es raro.

— Esa, querido Edward, es tu chica… Ella es Bella.

Así que ella era Bella. Creo que mi trabajo va a ser interesante. Se que no estoy en busca de relaciones, pero mirar nunca ha sido un problema. Y vaya que esa chica estaba para echarle los dos ojos encima.

— La única y gran pelea que tuve con mi novia fue por culpa de esas caderas. La vez que se me ocurrió invitar a mi chica a la noche de show de botellas, me pilló casi babeando mirándola. Me tuvo una semana a puro pan y agua.

No culpaba al hombre. Esas caderas si eran para perderse un rato. Me levanté de mi lugar y me acerqué a la barra para esperar a mi "supervisora". No quería perderme la instrucción, porque este era mi único camino para recuperar a mi chico del mecánico.

Miré la barra, que era bastante iluminada, con una mesada de granito y sillas de patas altas. En la vitrina del fondo se exhibían un montón de botellas de licores y algunos vasos. Estaba echado sobre la barra, cuando sentí un carraspeo finito detrás de mí.

— Mmm… hola… –la chica me miró a los ojos, y yo no puede evitar volver a mirarla. Estaba, con lo que creo era el uniforme de las _Barwoman_, y rayos… tuve un orgasmo visual. La chica estaba para arrinconarla y darle contra una pared.

— Edward –que idiota sonó mi voz casi estrangulada.

— Hola Edward, me dijeron que eras el nuevo mesero. Te explico de qué va tu trabajo.

Estuvo explicándome y mostrándome cada una de las cosas que eran parte de mi labor. Me mostró mis mesas y la distribución de los vasos y esas cosas. Me enseñó la maña de la maquina de la cerveza y como lo hacíamos con las propinas extras.

Las primeras horas de labor no fueron muy pesadas, pero a medida que se acercaba la hora del show la cosa se llenó a tope. Un accidente fortuito con una botella me dejó trabajando en la barra, al lado de Bella. Y gracias a Dios por eso, porque tuve la mejor vista del show de botellas. Casi me caigo de bruces al ver sus movimientos tan sensuales. Y hay que decir que ella sabía lo que hacía, se manejaba como toda una profesional. Luego de su show, un chico y una chica, los dos muy rubios, se acercaron a felicitarla. Me pareció reconocer al tío de algún lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

— Bella, en la barra te espera el nuevo mesero, muéstrale el oficio y que parte del bar le toca atender.

Jacob contrató al chico nuevo por recomendación de Leah, su prima y por dios viendo al chico entiendo por que Leah está coladita por él. Mide como 1.85, tiene un cabello color cobrizo tan único y tan sexy que parece que acaba de tener sexo…; unos ojos verdes profundos; labios "besables" y un cuerpo que denota que se pasa por el gimnasio mínimo unas dos horas diarias. Y a todo eso le agregamos esos jeans de corte bajo que marcaban perfectamente su trasero digno de competencia y la playera de trabajo que marcaba sus perfectos pectorales y su espalda musculosa.

Bien Isabella, trata de no híper ventilar… recuerda que aquí todos somos amigos.

— Bueno Edward, soy Bella la "Barwoman" de este lugar…

Comencé a mencionarle todas sus obligaciones y tareas. Como tomar las ordenes y el lugar y mesas que le corresponden.

— Cuéntame Edward, ¿que haces aparte de trabajar aquí? - no se porque me interesaba saber cosas de este hombre.

— Pues estudio Medicina en la universidad de California ¿y tu? – Oh por dios, estudia en la misma universidad y nunca nos habíamos topado.

— Yo igual estudio ahí, solo que Derecho…

Conversamos un poco rato, hasta que tuve a un montón de gente pidiendo unas bebidas a diestra y siniestra.

Edward llego con su primer pedido, un _Martini seco, un Ruso Negro y _una botella de_ Snow Queen_ con 3 vasos. En cuanto se lo entregué no dio ni tres pasos cuando perdió el equilibrio y 150 dólares se fueron al piso convirtiéndolos en añicos. Edward desesperado fue al almacén de cosas de limpieza, recogió todo, hasta el boleto del gran descuento a su primera paga.

— Edward ven conmigo, no te preocupes a todos nos pasa en el primer día de trabajo…

No se por que, pero quería ayudarlo y teniéndolo detrás de la barra fue lo mejor porque no hubo mas vasos ni botellas rotas.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

— Chico nuevo, ya es la hora de revisar los sanitarios, a ti te toca el de discapacitados –me habló Sam, el encargado de personal- Tu ves el de hombre, y Claire ve el de mujeres. Si tienes algún problema avísale a Bella.

Me fui derechito a donde me mandaron. Pero hubo un problema. La jodida puerta del baño no habría. La empuje con los hombros, la tironeé… le di hasta una patada y nada. Así que como estaba en plan de ser un buen empleado, me fui hasta donde Bella para decirle que el baño no cedía. Ella ocupó las mismas técnicas para abrir, pero no pasó nada. La miré con una ceja alzada. Si yo que mido casi más de la mitad que ella, y que peso el doble no pude hacerlo con mi fuerza, dudo que una menudita chica como ella pudiese. Pero en fin.

— Tengo las llaves de repuesto justo aquí –me indicó el bolsillo de sus pantaloncillos. Metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta, nos metimos dentro y quedamos congelados.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Así empezó la noche y el chico nuevo iba bien. Cuando menos lo esperé, dieron media noche y con ello el momento de lanzar botellas e impresionar uno que otro chico que no creía que una chava podía aventar botellas, preparar bebidas y bailar sexy al mismo tiempo. Al ritmo de "MADAME" de Sasha López me puse a mover y a preparar tragos, después de 3 minutos, terminé y todo el mundo me aplaudió.

Entre la multitud vi a Edward mirarme embobado y le guiñe un ojo para verlo desaparecer porque alguien le llamo. Me dirigía al sanitario cuando me intercepto Edward.

— Bella… tenía que decirte que el baño de hombres tiene trabada la puerta… al parecer una parejita demasiado fogosa se ha encerrado y está cumpliendo fantasías –esto último lo dijo riendo y jalándome hacia el servicio.

Cuando llegamos toque, pateé, empuje… y nada, por lo que saque las llaves y al abrir me encontré a JASPER, cogiendo de lo lindo con dos chicas que por lo visto lo estaban disfrutando de mas por los gritos que proferían.

Me puse muy roja y tanto Edward como yo mirábamos atentamente como mi amigo se las echaba de lo lindo, cuando mi respiración se hizo entrecortada mire a Edward y él me miraba con la misma intensidad, sus ojos oscurecidos por el mismo deseo que yo sentía, mis bragas daban cuenta de eso y mi pezones juraría que servirían como palo de brocheta de lo duros e hinchados que estaban.

Se escucho un grito de éxtasis y mire a Edward para perderme en su mirada sintiendo un clic en mi interior…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

Sábado 8:30 pm estaba esperando a Francesca en el auto, Rosalie se sorprendió a no verme con Lauren pero pues todo tiene su ciclo y ese ya termino, ahora lo lindo es ver a esta hermosa italiana que llego de intercambio. Al verla el primer día de clases decidí que como buen samaritano tendría que ayudarle y por que no, enseñarle el camino hacia mi dormitorio, auto o en cualquier superficie plana donde me la pudiera follar.

Cuando la vi salir en ese _minivestido_ blanco y su botas a medio muslo casi me da un infarto, solo de imaginar mis manos recorriendo esas largas y por lo visto tersas piernas… perdiéndose bajo ese vestido que lo único que hacia era ponerme tan duro que temía por la integridad de las costuras de mis jeans.

Una voz me saco de mi pequeña fantasía que esperaba se cumpliera antes de que terminara el día, al llegar a "Moon Dream", Demetri el cadenero me reconoció.

— ¿Que onda Jasper? Tu hermana ya te espera dentro, en la mesa de siempre. Hoy esta llenísimo y por lo visto la noche promete – me dijo moviendo los ojos hacia mi sexy acompañante.

— Mi querido Demetri, júntate conmigo… que te puedo decir, solo soy un cabrón con mucha suerte –le di un golpe amistoso en el brazo y junto con Francesca nos dirigimos hacia la mesa.

Cuando Rosalie vio mi compañía se paro a mi lado y dándole un saludo amistoso me susurro.

— Valla hermanito, ¿me dirás que ahora eres especialista en carne importada? Por que por fin alguien hizo que dejaras a la puta de Lauren, que te lo juro que si la volvía a ver en bragas por la casa a media mañana no faltaba mucho para que la sacara y créeme que ni Bella la hubiese salvado.

— Pues que puedo decir Rose, los cortes finos son lo mío tu los sabes, y ya no me menciones a Lauren que solo de acordarme que quería que viviéramos juntos casi vomito… ¿esa que se cree? Todavía no nace un culo que me haga perder la cabeza como para formalizar.

— Jajajaja ya te veré hermanito… ya te veré…

El resto me lo pase bomba, el show de Bella fue buenísimo y si no fuera por que la sentía como una hermana ya la hubiera pasado por mi cama un par de veces. Se caía de buena.

Francesca no paraba de restregarse en mi muy dura y lista polla y por lo visto y hasta donde mis dedos habían alcanzado a tocar sus bragas estaban más que mojadas. Justo cuando me la quería llevar corriendo para follarla hasta que olvidara su nombre, apareció una chica, se acerco muy sigilosamente a Fran, la volteo y le dio un beso que hace que casi me viniera en ese momento. Cuando reaccionamos, Francesca grito de emoción y vinieron gritos, abrazos y toqueteos.

¡QUE RICO ES VER DOS MUJERES TOCARSE!

— Jasper te presento a mi amiga Neysa. Si supieras todo lo lindo que hemos vivido –eso ultimo lo dijo muy sugestivamente y lamiéndose los labios.

— Mucho gusto linda…-tomé su mano y la bese.

— Hola guapo, veo que la golfa de mi amiga no ha perdido el tiempo… ¿que les parece si nos vamos a un lugar donde estemos un poco tranquilos y Fran y yo recordamos viejos y excitantes tiempos…?

Cuando vi que me jalaban hacia el servicio, juro que mis piernas temblaban. Tener a estas bellezas solo para mí es una de las jodidas cosas mas buenas que me han pasado, de haber podido me hincaba y le daba las gracias al señor…

Estaba jodidamente impresionado. Oséa, sabía que las pinches viejas de Europa eran de mente abierta… pero así de modernas. NO. MAMEN.

La impresión se me pasó en un pestañeo. Estaría muy mal de mi parte dejar a las visitas con una imagen tan errónea acerca del hombre americano. Así que envié un mensaje vía "impulsos nerviosos" directamente desde mi cerebro a mi Polla… y le dije a la cabrona que este era su día, debía lucirse y aguantar erguido lo que dure la batalla.

Las dos chicas me tomaron cada una de una mano y tiraron de mí hasta meterme al baño de minusválidos. Que en el fondo me da un poco de remordimiento porque los pobres no tendrán donde hacer sus cosas… pero… supongo que pueden usar algún Mantra y alinear sus Chacras para que no les urja mucho el baño…

Francesca se acercó a mí y con sus dedos delineó mi quijada. Mientras ella se entretenía jugueteando con sus dedos, Neysa se pego a mi espalda y pude sentir como sus grandes pechos se aplastaban contra mí. Ella comenzó a soplar su aliento caliente en mi nuca y a contornear de forma suave sus caderas que estaban pegadas a mi culo. Frases en italiano comenzaron a salir de la boca de Francesca, palabras dirigidas a su "amiga".

Y de verdad que mentalmente agradecí a Bella por obligarme a tomar esas clases de italiano, que ya no me parecen tan de mierda.

_Nota mental, regalarle a Bella lo que me pida, incluso le pago un tío para que le haga unos favores…_

— Voglio vedere tette, cara Francesca –habló Neysa, y mi polla se ponía mas dura- Voglio vedere la lingua di quest'uomo sui capezzoli…

LA PINCHE SUERTE QUE TENGO… alabado sean los rectores que se les ocurren estas cosas de intercambios.

Cuando Francesca iba a comenzar a bajarse la parte delantera del vestido, me acordé que mis manos también necesitaban un trabajo.

— Espera bella ragazza… déjame ayudarte…

Las fuertes manos de Jasper se dirigieron al dobladillo de la falda de Francesca. Le subió el vestido hasta la cintura, en lo que ella se baja el corpiño hasta el mismo lugar, dejando así sus tetas y su pequeño tanga color blanco a la vista de un muy caliente dúo.

La mano de Neysa se coló en la parte delante del jeans de Jazz y agarró con firmeza la polla del hombre que no dejaba de suspirar. El chico estiró los brazos y acercó a Francesca para comenzar a comerse su boca y con las manos juguetear con los pezones rosados y erguidos de la chica.

Neysa tomó un paso al frente y se puso de rodillas entre los dos. Con agilidad, bajó el zipper del pantalón de Jasper. Solo se escuchó el murmullo del cierre al ser abierto, y el choque húmedo de las bocas que se exploraban. Dejó que los pantalones y el boxer bajaran hasta las rodillas. Observó con ojos hambrientos la gran longitud que se empinaba al cielo frente a ella. Dio una caricia suave. Desde la empuñadura hasta la cabeza, donde con su dedo pulgar comenzó a esparcir la gota de líquido preseminal que se comenzaba a escapar.

Estiró el otro brazo y acarició por sobre la tanga el coño húmedo de Francesca. De arriba a abajo. Comenzó colando un dedo entre la carne ardiente y la tela. Tocó el botón de nervios que comenzaba a estar hinchado y duro. Corrió la braga por completo y comenzó con el juego a dos manos sobre sus amantes. Masturbando a ambos a la vez. Francesca abría más las piernas para que los dedos de Neysa se movieran más profundo en ella.

Jasper por su lado, se inclinó un poco y con una mano comenzó a masajear un pecho de la chica, mientras incitó a Francesca a que bajaran hasta el suelo y con una mirada le dio a entender que moviera sus manos y trabajara en el coño de Neysa. Los tres comenzaron a llenar el ambiente de gemidos y sonidos de succión y embate en cavidades húmedas.

Las chicas luego de lograr dejar sus cuerpos en el estado que querían se besaron con ferocidad ante los ojos lujuriosos de un Jasper sobreexcitado. Ambas se dieron la vuelta le regalaron una sonrisa al chico y Francesca le habló.

— Jasper… vuole provare il tuo cazzo... Lasciamo?

La garganta de Jasper se cerró de golpe y tras tragar de forma ruidosa respondió un largo "siii" a la invitación. Ambas chicas se inclinaron y rozaron con sus lenguas el glande de la polla de Jazz. El chico siseó de puro placer y sus caderas se mecieron de forma refleja. Comenzaron el trabajo sobre Jasper. Recorrieron la sus lenguas, labios y dientes toda la longitud. Lo dejaron tan caliente que solo era cosa de que Neysa succionara con su boca una vez más su polla y el se vendría.

Las chicas comenzaron a acariciarse entre ellas mientras se ponían en pié. Francesca se acercó a Jazz y levantó las piernas para engancharse en su cadera. Él la impulsó para luego dejarla caer de forma profunda y suave sobre su pene. La penetró hasta el fondo y con la espalda afirmada en la pared comenzó el vaivén dentro del coño de la chica italiana.

Neysa por su parte, mientras observaba las caderas fundirse y explotar, comenzó a quitarse el pantalón rojo de cuero. Tiró sus tacones lejos y se quitó la blusa y las bragas. Se acercó a un costado de Jasper y Francesca. Una de sus manos comenzó a trazar círculos sobre el clítoris de la chica y la otra a masajear los testículos del hombre. Jasper afianzo a la hembra que lo montaba, con una mano y con la otra sacó de su confinamiento los pechos de Neysa. La acercó un poco más y su lengua hizo su trabajo en los pezones color mocca. Coló la mano libre dentro de la pantaleta de la morena y dejó a sus largos dedos perderse en la vagina caliente y húmeda de la chica.

Jasper sintió como las paredes de Francesca se cerraban en torno a él, y fue conciente del momento exacto en que la chica y el se corrieron, para sentir, luego, como ahora sus dedos eran apretados dentro del coño de Neysa.

Respiró profundo, porque a pesar de haberse liberado, aún tenía más energías para varios embates. Saco la mano de la vulva de la morena, la puso delante de sus labios y dejó que la chica lamiera todo lo que logró recoger de su liberación.

Jasper tomó a Francesca se movió con ella hasta uno de los lavabos y la sentó allí.

— Abre bien las piernas ragazza –le habló a la chica. Y no lo puedo evitar. Ver ese coñito suave, sin vellos y totalmente brillante debido a la lubricación, lograron que su lengua se sintiera pesada, y que su polla diera un respingo. Pasó su lengua desde el perineo hasta el erecto e hinchado clítoris, el cual succionó hasta escuchar el chillido de la chica.

— Ahora, ven aquí –tomó la mano de Neysa que se pasaba la lengua por los labios al ver el oral de Jazz a la otra chica- Inclínate y saborea el figa dolce de Francesca.

Neysa se inclinó y dejó que su lengua, labios y dientes comenzaran a atormentar el clítoris de la chica. Jasper se paró detrás y observó como las figuras de los tres era reflejada por el espejo. Acaricio las nalgas de Neysa. Dejó a sus dedos juguetear en su coño y así lubricar con sus jugos la vagina de la chica. Introdujo un dedo, y luego lo sacó. Fue aumentado la cantidad hasta que tuvo la dilatación adecuada para poder meter su polla en ese estrecho agujero.

Neysa al sentir lo que venía, levantó aun más sus caderas. Jasper se introdujo en ella de forma lenta. Su gran polla llenó por completo a la chica que dejó por un momento su trabajo oral sobre Francesca para gemir lo más alto que pudo.

Los tres se perdieron en esa cadena de placer. Jasper penetrando el coño de Neysa, llenándola hasta la empuñadura de su polla. Neysa por su parte dejando que su lengua serpenteara en la abertura húmeda de Francesca, y esta última, deleitándose con los abrasadores ojos de Jasper al penetrar a su amiga.

Era tanta su evasión del mundo terrenal, que no se dieron cuenta hasta que escucharon el gemido ahogado y un carraspeo ronco, que alguien los observaba.

Jasper miro hacia la puerta a través del espejo del lavabo y pudo notar ese sonrojo tan conocido. Bella. Y un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban sorprendidos. El chico que vio en la barra ayudando a Bella.

No supo porqué, pero en vez de cohibir su acto, la imagen de dos personas mirándolo a el y a las chicas, lo encendieron más. Un latigazo de pura lujuria y éxtasis le dio de lleno en la espina dorsal y se extendió a todas sus extremidades, para luego concentrase en su vientre. Gritó su liberación junto a las dos chicas. Y no pudo evitar sonreír como todo un puto a las caras que seguían mirándolo.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Ahí, frente a los lavabos estaba un tío teniendo sexo con dos tipas. Era la imagen más extrema que haya presenciado en vivo y en directo. El tipo estaba fallándose a una por atrás, mientras que esta le hacía un oral a la otra chica que estaba sentada en los lavamanos.

Mentiría si les digo que no me quedé con la respiración a media garganta, y con un problema en crecimiento en mis pantalones. Pero todo empeoró cuando el tío se vino y a mi me dio por mirar a Bella a mi lado, que me tomó el brazo y me enterró las uñas. Ella jadeó y yo también.

El chico con la jodida mejor noche de su vida, sacó su polla de la chica y se subió los pantalones. Bajó a la tía del lavabo y le dio un beso. Las chicas se vistieron. Y Bella y yo seguíamos congelados con la boca abierta y sin pestañear, viendo como el trío se arreglaba.

— grazie ragazze –les habló el chico en lo que pienso era italiano.

Las dos mujeres le dieron un tremendo beso y le dijeron algo al oído que provocó que el tío las mirara con hambre. Las muchachas pasaron a nuestro lado y me guiñaron un ojo a mí, y luego a Bella, que se apegó más a mi lado. El chico suspiró, se lavó las manos y se mojó la cara.

— Hey Bella… no sabía que tenias una vena Voyeur –le habló a la chica que tenía del brazo. Y Bella no le respondió nada, solo bufó y le indicó con la mano la salida. El tipo salió y al pasar a nuestro lado habló.

— Creo que amo la Unión Europea –rió fuerte y se retiró del baño.

Respiré profundamente, y me acordé de mi madre y sus comentarios para bajar mi problemita. Una vez que lo logré miré a Bella, que ahora si me miraba.

— Después de esto… no hay absolutamente nada que encuentres en los baños que te pueda sorprender.

Yo solo reí y ella acompañó mis risas. Porque, vamos, un trío en el baño en mi primer día de trabajo…

Creo que estoy encontrando la motivación que necesitaba.

Que diablos… Yo también amo la Unión Europea…

* * *

><p><em>Martini: Es una bebida preparada con Vermouth, Ginebra y cascara de limón o aceituna<em>

_Ruso negro: Bebida preparada con vodka, crema de café y hielos_

_Snow Queen: Es vodka_

_Voglio vedere tette, cara: Quiero ver tus tetas mi querida Francesca_

_Voglio vedere la lingua di quest'uomo sui capezzoli: Quiero ver la lengua de este hombre en tus pezones_

_Bella ragazza: hermosa niña o chica_

_vuole provare il tuo cazzo... Lasciamo: Quiero sentir tu polla... puedo?_

**Entregado el segundo capítulo. Salió bastante largo... esperamos les haya gustado... y si no... CHUCKY se las va a cobrar... **

**Muchas, de verdad, muchas gracias por los R.R**

**Gracias por leernos y recuerden comentar... ****Besos...**

**Soulmate´s Fanny & Milca**

P.D: Las experiencias del tercer tipo no son un mito... las que comentaron el capitulo pasado lo vivieron en carne propia, si no nos creen preguntele a** Luupis, Isela, Elena "SURI" Nuñez, Karluu, Michelle Bt, Joha Manjarrez (**pequeña pervertidora**) **

**Que se lo han pasado de lo lindo con sus "EXPERIENCIAS DEL TERCER TIPO" ...asi que A DEJAR R.R...**


	3. Comienza el plan

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos... pero que mas daríamos "jugar con ellos" de verdad..._

**No autorizamos la copia total o parcial, esta historia esta registrada para mayor seguridad.**

_y no, no pensamos nunca en la vida AUTO-PLAGIARNOS..!_

**Este Fic contiene sexo explícito y lenguaje para adultos. Si no te gusta, simplemente no leas**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Comienza el plan<strong>

**POV Bella**

Madrugada. 2:30 de la mañana. Como de costumbre, llegando a mi casa después de esta noche tan… agitada. El broche de oro, la lucha de cuerpos que protagonizó Jasper y sus amigas europeas.

No puedo negar que casi muero de combustión. Y no, no fue por el puto de Jazz... el solo hecho de imaginar la misma escena siendo yo una dispuesta chica en las manos de un cooperador Edward haciendo eso que Jasper hacia con sus acompañantes… las bragas se me mojaron y no pude evitar fantasear y preguntarme ¿Qué mierdas me pasa con Edward?

Salí un poco ofuscada hacia la cocina y me tope de frente con Jasper recargado en la encimera con una mirada soñadora. Y recordé que esa sonrisa era porque de seguro recordaba su jugarreta, y como usó a esas chicas… y todo el coraje resurgió. No entendía como él, siendo criado por una mujer como su madre, con una hermana… con amigas, puede pensar en las mujeres como un envase desechable. Así que hice algo muy maduro, lo golpeé en la cabeza

— ¿Qué putas te pasa Isabella? –un profundo color rojo se extendió por toda su cara. Traducción, Jasper estaba muy, muy cabreado.

— ¿Sabes qué me pasa jodido hijo de puta? –sip, me encabroné un montón- Me pasa que me harte que no respetes nada que tenga unas piernas medianamente buenas, que cada dos por tres tenga que presenciar tus puterías y lo peor de todo… lo pero de todo Jasper Hale, es que tu, cabrón, me hallas llamado _Voyeur_ a mi, siendo que el que esta en el lugar donde se supone uno hace otras cosas, eras tu… ¡ME HARTÉ JASPER! –mi enojo iba en aumento y sentía como las sienes me palpitaban.

— Haber pequeña… yo no tengo la culpa que tu _"vida sexual"_ se reduzca a nada –el muy cabrón… que lo parta un rayo- Sabes que sería bueno... que agarraras a alguien… puede ser el chico con el que me interrumpiste, lo encierres en tu habitación y te lo folles hasta que tu no puedas caminar y a el se le seque la polla –me miró, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Y si, va a ser un poco enfermo, pero a mí como milagro se me ilumino la maldita noche. Creo que ese fue el momento preciso en que me di cuenta que Edward es lo que más se acerca a lo que he estado buscando durante tiempo. Osea, no lo amo, pero como dice Jasper, si me lo follaría hasta que no sienta los huesos… es señal de que algo bueno puede pasar entre nosotros... ese es un buen comienzo, aparte es un chico guapo y se ve que es centrado, busca como salir adelante… definitivamente es lo que quiero y tengo que conseguir.

Y como cosa de magia, mi mente empezó a idear un plan, quizás el plan más estratégico y mejor pensado del mundo. Ese hombre tenía que fijarse en mí. Y necesitarme tanto o más que el aire.

Lo primero sería lograr una cita… luego besarlo... Salir a bailar y otra vez besarlo, ojala antes, durante y después del baile. Lograr que el me besara a mi… y de paso, tal vez, darle un apretón a su trasero. Cenar juntos… o cenarnos mutuamente, y obviamente, besarlo. Hacernos novios, amantes, amigos, esposos, dependientes, partner… no necesariamente en ese orden, siempre amantes puede ser el primer paso antes de ser novios. Entregarle todo el saldo de mi V-Card… con acumulación de puntos y bonificaciones, con un descuento por la compra total y por el detalle de cada producto y una adquisición de regalo.

En resumen, el es "EL CHICO", no hay otro. El sexto sentido de toda mujer me lo dice… mis partes de niña me lo dicen, mis entrañas, mi materia gris… hasta este loco y taquicárdico corazón lo dicen.

Después de todo, no soy la primera chava en querer conquistar a un chico… ¿o sí?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diario de una conquista:<strong>_

_**Día: **__Lunes 16 de Agosto._

_**Misión del día: **__La perpetuadota del plan más ambicioso del mundo, debe encontrar al objeto del deseo y lograr una cita con él._

_xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx_

Me arregle de la manera habitual para ir a clase, pero me quise ver inocente y sexy al mismo tiempo por lo que escogí unos shorts de mezclilla a medio muslo, una blusa gris perla de manga media con un moño en el cuello, cepille mi cabello y lo adorne con una diadema con un moñito negro muy discreto, tome mi bolso que era un tipo de bola negra y unos tenis tipo zapatos de pachuco. Me sentía a gusto y muy linda.

Cuando estacioné mi auto en la universidad decidí marcarle a Rosalie para ver si me acompañaba, aunque ella no supiera donde o por que. Después del tercer timbrazo, la rubia contestó.

— Rose, se me antojó comida japonesa el día de hoy… ¿te molestaría acompañarme a la hora del almuerzo por allá y ya que tenemos libre la siguiente hora darnos una vuelta por el campus?

_**Bendito Dios… si Rose acepta, en mi próximo Show, bailo una canción latina… **_

_**y de paso, ya que estamos en esto de las peticiones… ¿puede ser que mi amiga no se de **_

_**cuenta de **__**las reales intenciones de mi invitación…**_

_**y que porfis, porfis… nos encontremos con Edward así como haces tu esos milagrotes? **_

_**Desde ya gracias, Isabella "creyente" Swan.**_

— Bella, me estás pidiendo que vallamos hasta el campus norte… ¿solo porque te bajo la idea de comer comida de esos pequeños poquemónes asiáticos? Bien… si yo te acompaño en tu peregrinación hasta Asia… tu luego te vas conmigo al cine a ver la última de Kellan Lutz ¿de acuerdo Bella? –todo sea por Edward, me repetía interiormente.

— Bien, nos vemos a las 12 en el estacionamiento… estoy entrando a clases, así que bye.

* * *

><p>Y aquí estoy, en el restaurante fisgoneando si se aparece el chico de pelo cobrizo… estaba en eso hasta que un golpe en la mesa y la mirada fija de Rosalie me hicieron reaccionar.<p>

— ¿Que tanto buscas Bella? Estás de mirona a todas partes como esas "_Suricatas Espiadoras…" _eso, o de plano quieres ser jirafa.

— No busco a nadie Rose… y ¿_Suricata Espiadora? _ No pudiste compararme con otro bicho… me recuerdan a Timón y su baile del _Hula-Hula_ y no es un buen recuerdo.

Mi perfecta frase para que Rosalie se callara fue apagada cuando voltee y vi al perpetrador de mis sueños, enfundado en un jeans gris oscuro con una camiseta blanca y un suéter cuello "v" bajo. Venía riendo y tocaba su cabello… mi instinto femenino se disparo y me levante alegándole a Rose que necesitaba más aderezos.

Sip, necesitaba de forma urgente _aderezar _mis partes de niña con sus partes de niño.

-x-

Me acerque tranquilamente y fingí no haberlo visto, cuando sentí su voz aterciopelada juro que un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y terminó alojado en mi vientre. Y no es que esté de alborotada, pero juro que descubrí en ese momento que eran las _"mariposas en la panza"_

— ¿Bella, eres tu? –volteé y achiqué los ojos, como si recién me cayera que era él.

— Oh, Edward… que sorpresa verte por aquí, ¿Cómo estás? –sip, actriz pudo ser perfectamente mi segunda opción de carrera. Ya me imagino haciendo películas con Rob Pattinson… y dándonos el lote… y que aparte me paguen por hacerlo…

— Bien, realmente bien… pero la sorpresa es mía… esta es la facultad de medicina así que a mi me sorprende ver una abogada por estos lados –chico inteligente. Una nueva cualidad a mi "listado de cosas que hacen de Edward el indicado"

— Claro, que tonta… pero no es tan sorprendente, solo vine a comer al _PAGODA_, me encanta la comida japonesa –salida rápida del embrollo. Ahora, a tirar el anzuelo- ya que estás por aquí… ¿no quieres sentarte conmigo y una amiga? –me miro un poco, y luego se dio la vuelta y fue hasta donde estaba el grupo de chicos con los que entró, les dijo algo que los hizo sonreír y se movieron un poco para mirarme de arriba abajo, el volvió a decirles algo que los centró y se despidieron con un golpe de puños. Edward caminó hasta mí, venía tocando su cabello de esa forma tan jodidamente sexy... que el podría patentarlo como_ "su movimiento de ataque"_. Me sonrió y me habló.

— Bien Bella, vamos a comer… muero de hambre –me guiñó un ojo y le acompañé a hacer la fila para que comprara su comida. En el intertanto de la espera, se disculpó una vez más por el _"accidente"_ con los vasos- Me siento tan avergonzado… y después lo del… "_encuentro_" del baño… de saber con lo que me pillaría, mejor ni te decía nada.

Y de verdad pude notar en su rostro que lo del baño le causó pena. Yo en cambio me puse muy roja y no por pena si no por recordar el sueño que tuve esa misma madrugada después de mi pelea con Jasper.

No es que nunca haya tenido sueños "_húmedos_" antes, solo que esta era la primera vez que me encontraba con el protagonista de mis escenas hot y más encima el hacía referencia al "_asunto_" del trío de Jasper y las europeas. Y que decir del sueño en si… me recordé en cuatro patas sobre mi cama, con él en una muy buena y horizontal posición en dirección a mi centro…

Tragué saliva, y traté de responder sin que me temblara la voz, y sin que se me escapara un gemido.

— Lo de los vasos no importa, a todos nos pasa la primera vez… y el asuntito de Jasper… mejor olvidémoslo. Vivir en la misma casa con él me ha hecho inmune a sus _guarradas_. Ni te imaginas las de cosas que Rose, su hermana, y yo hemos tenido que oír y presenciar.

Justo en ese momento llegamos a la mesa y Rose saludo pero su mirada era de sospecha y cuando me vio juro que un foco se prendió en su cabeza y me dio una mirada que decía más tarde hablaremos de esto. Así que mejor, solo deje que su mente maquinara y los presenté.

— Rose, te presento a Edward, el es mesero en el bar… Edward, esta de aquí es Rosalie Hale, mi mejor amiga y compañera de casa –Rose lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa precavida.

— Hola Rosalie, mucho gusto –nunca pensé que Edward fuera tan educado cuando tomó la mano de Rose y le dejo un beso en el dorso.

— Tu si que sabes como tratar a una dama, chico… Ya, mejor tomen asiento y comamos que me muero de hambre.

Comenzamos a preparar todo para comer, y pensé en que esta era una excelente oportunidad para poder conocer más de él, es decir, no estaba en el plan original del primer paso, pero era una tarea extra. Una muy interesante y productiva tarea extra.

— Edward, tengo una duda… ¿Cómo es que tú… terminaste trabajando en un bar de mesero? –y no era mentira, le seguía dando vueltas. Sin duda él era poseedor del vehículo más ostentoso de todas las facultades, su apellido era sonado así que no tenía mucha coherencia que trabajara…

— Pues verán chicas… ¡mi auto se fue al mar! Salí de fiesta con mis amigos y por irle metiendo mano a sus novias una de ellas empujo con su tacón la palanca y ¡puf! Terminamos en el mar… y ahí perdí el segundo auto en manos de mis amigos y en las mismas circunstancias… mi papá al enterarse me dijo "ahora lo pagas tú" y así llegue al bar, todo por mí bebe…

— No pues, tu sí que tienes mala suerte chico… yo que tú, me prostituía para pagar… al parecer estás bueno y llamas la atención de muchas chicas… ¿o no bella? –y aquí estaba Rosalie y sus ligeras insinuaciones.

— Si… sería bueno… tal vez Rose te pagaría por un polvo para que le pongas una sonrisa muy linda en la cara… -Edward se puso muy rojo, nos miramos y comenzamos a reír escandalosamente.

— Chicas, mi madre pensaba lo mismo… –lo miré profundamente. Una madre queriendo prostituir a su hijo… digo,_ SUEGRA, HAGAMOS NEGOCIO._

El nos miró y de seguro pensó lo que nuestras mentes un poco "alcantarillozas" podrían estar pensando, así que aclaró rápidamente.

— Digo… no como una proxeneta… Ella es pintora, y escultora… y decoradora… en fin, es una artista integral, y quería que posara para sus alumnas de dibujo… lo que sería servirme en bandeja para una violación grupal… así que mejor pensé y me dije "Edward, no solo eres un cuerpo y cara atractiva… haz algo con tu tiempo, algo que no te implique a ti, tu desnudez y viejas queriendo abusar de tus partes púdicas.

Comenzamos a reír nuevamente. Edward era muy divertido. Otro punto para mi lista.

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos después, estábamos fuera del restaurante, satisfechos y sonrientes. Edward tiene un muy buen sentido del humor y se ganó a Rosalie por que no dejo de reír.<p>

— Bueno Edward nosotras nos vamos a casa… ¿te gustaría ir a cenar más tarde con nosotras? –cuando me di cuenta de la propuesta, me patee mentalmente. Iba muy rápido y la cara de "_wtf_" de Rose y Edward me lo decían.

— Mmmm... Pues veras Bella, tengo deberes que hacer y la cena por lo general son con mis padres así que mejor nos vemos en el trabajo vale, cuídense chicas, bye.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar me di cuenta que jodí el plan.

El huyó despavorido.

La versión _EMO_ de mi misma comenzó a lamentarse y a pensar en mil formas de _auto-mutilar_ mi cuerpo porque él no me quería…

Hasta que algo en mi reaccionó y me dije: _"Isabella Marie Swan… ¿no se supone que tu tenías un plan perfecto? ¿y a la primera te das por vencida…? No señorita, da la vuelta y pídele su número. Las mujeres tenemos el control"_

Con la determinación en la cara me volví y corrí un poco para alcanzarlo.

— Edward… hey espera, tal vez hoy no puedas cenar pero pásame tu numero y sirve que te pongo al tanto de tus roles en el trabajo y si es que te quedarás tras la barra o irás a piso... y un día de estos quedamos para tomar algo…

Quería su número, pero tampoco me quería ver muy urgida… y que mejor táctica que la del trabajo, aunque su mirada suspicaz me informaba que no se lo trago por completo.

— Vale Bella, apunta y pues solo recuerda no llamar cuando este en clases o después de las 8 pm por que por lo general es momento de mi familia… ¿tu entiendes no?

Ok, eso fue una indirecta muy directa, pero no importa tengo su numero y es lo importante.

— Bien Edward, estamos en contacto.

Con esas palabras camine orgullosa y con una sonrisa enorme, que me hacia sentir victoriosa, invencible… cosa que no duro mucho ya que Rosalie me dijo:

— Tú y yo tenemos que hablar y me dirás que fue todo esto ok…

No había replicas a esa frase pero en mi fuero interno estaba extasiada y no podía esperar para conquistar a Edward y derretirme bajo esa boca de tentación…

_**Fase uno… lograda, más bonus extra de número y conocimiento de sus experiencias…**_

_**Envidiame, puto estratega Napoleón.**_

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas, un capitulo mas. Se que nos demoramos pero el cerebro se nos seco y por mas que le hacíamos intentos, no quería dejar salir las palabras... Pero la espera valió la pena... a nosotras nos encantó y esperemos que a ustedes también.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Como ven a nuestra Bella?<strong>_

_**¿Ustedes que harian por conquistar a su Edward?**_

**¡Dígannos en sus RR!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena, <strong>no hace falta decir por que va dedicado para ti peque... También para nuestra **"chica B"** nuestra beta que aunque no lo crean corrige nuestras burradas... pero la hermosa prefiere seguir en anonimato... _

_A todas las hermosas mujeres que luchan por sus Edwards... este capítulo es para ustedes... ** (Ise eres nuestra inspiración) **_

**_Besos_**

**_Soulmate´s_**

**_P.D1: _**_Insistimos en que tiene que probar las experiencias del_**_ "Tercer tipo", _**_hasta el momento no tenemos quejas..._**_ Dejen sus RR._**

**_P.D2: _**_¿les gusta esta historia... entonces... __conviértete en una_**_ "EMBAJADORA de VOY a BESARTE"_**_ y promocionanos en tus grupos, foros, blogs, etc. Haz que las_**_ Bellas _**_que están por ahí_**_ conquistando a sus Edwards, _**_sepan de nosotras_**_. _**


	4. Un paraíso sin Eva

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos... pero que mas daríamos "jugar con ellos" de verdad..._

**No autorizamos la copia total o parcial, esta historia esta registrada para mayor seguridad.**

_y no, no pensamos nunca en la vida ¡AUTO-PLAGIARNOS..!_

**Este Fic contiene sexo explícito y lenguaje para adultos. Si no te gusta, simplemente no leas...**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Una de las integrantes de las Solumates está participando en el concurso de los 2 años del blog de Lullaby... y NECESITAMOS SU APOYO... SI NOS QUIEREN AYUDAR.. EN EL PERFIL ESTÁ TODO EXPLICADO... Gracias desde ya: Fanny & Milca.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Capitulo 4: Un paraíso sin Eva.**

**xxx**

Las tías son bastante raras. Y no estoy ni a un ápice de llegar a comprender esas mentes tan contradictorias. Como me dijo un sabio hombre una vez... "A las niñas solo hay que amarlas" al menos, en ese momento el consejo sabio de mi padre funcionó y no le escondí sus barbies a las niñas del preescolar nunca mas. Lo que mi padre olvido decir, es que las mujeres en todas sus etapas, épocas y estados siguen siendo una encrucijada sin resolución lógica. Solo hay que seguir amándolas.

Estaba terminando de guardar mis cosas en la mochila, cuando me fijé que la ventana del _Messenger _ tenía el color intermitente, lo que indicaba que Tomm y Félix estaban ya conectados y esperaban ahondar en detalles de lo que fue mi primer día de trabajo y las "experiencias" enriquecedoras.

**_Y eNtRe TaNtO rAmErIo Ya Te ApOdAmOs La RaMeRa_** dice:

— _yaaa… cabrón, deja de mirar porno y ponte a contarnos eso del trío del baño…1313_

Tomm siempre era un jodido hombre bien hablado. El tipo estudiaba medicina conmigo, y no dejaba de madrear al mundo solo porque le gustaban como sonaban las malas palabras. Incluso aprendió algunas en otros idiomas… en fin.

**Joven Eddie… tráigame unos tequilitas, pero sin botarme la botellita** dice:

— _Siiii… apúrate con eso de sacude y aprieta… tío, eso deja callos en las manos CONSIGUETE UN POLVO ;)_

**_Todo gran hombre, siempre está rodeado de CHANGOS… jodance entre ambos cabrones_** dice:

— _si siguen no les presto mi carro en lo que dure el siglo… y Félix, quita ese estúpido nick, no bote una botella._

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto… pero ellos no tenían por que saberlo. Estoy pensando en mi salud mental futura.

**_Y eNtRe TaNtO rAmErIo Ya Te ApOdAmOs La RaMeRa_** dice:

— _uuyyy… estamos sensibles querido Eddie…_

**_Todo gran hombre, siempre está rodeado de CHANGOS… jodance entre ambos cabrones_** dice:

— _jodance los dos…_

**Joven Eddie… tráigame unos tequilitas, pero sin botarme la botellita** dice:

— _ya, déjate de cosas y dinos… ¿Cómo fue eso que te pillaste a un tío follando con dos nenas en el baño?_

**_Todo gran hombre, siempre está rodeado de CHANGOS… jodance entre ambos cabrones_** dice:

— _pues así como lo leen… fui por la tía que es mi supervisora porque el baño que me tocaba vigilar estaba cerrado… y cuando ella sacó la llave para meternos… pues que adentro esta un chico dándole por atrás a una de las tías y a la otra la estaba masturbando con los dedos… _

**_Y eNtRe TaNtO rAmErIo Ya Te ApOdAmOs La RaMeRa_** dice:

— _y estaban buenas las chicas?_

**_Todo gran hombre, siempre está rodeado de CHANGOS… jodance entre ambos cabrones_** dice:

— _estaban de infarto… eran dos italianas, así que imagínense a las dos chicas como súper modelos… _

**Joven Eddie… tráigame unos tequilitas, pero sin botarme la botellita** dice:

— _ese hombre tiene la mejor suerte del mundo… y que onda con las tías de hoy… estaban buenas… a cual te estás tirando joven Eddie?_

**_Todo gran hombre, siempre está rodeado de CHANGOS… jodance entre ambos cabrones_** dice:

— _a ninguna cabrón… una es mi superior en el bar y la otra su amiga que conocí AYER… no soy un puto para tirármelas al primer cambio de luces…_

**_Y eNtRe TaNtO rAmErIo Ya Te ApOdAmOs La RaMeRa_** dice:

— _estabas con ella cuando pasó lo del cabronazo y las dos tías?' Y PORQUE NO APROVECHASTE EDWARD… QUE TE HE ENSEÑADO DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO? Me decepcionas._

**Joven Eddie… tráigame unos tequilitas, pero sin botarme la botellita** dice:

— _No le pidas mas de lo que puede dar Tomm, Eddie es un señorito… se tira solo a las tías que sabe que no le enviaran mensajitos de texto al otro día alabando las bondades de su polla…_

**_Todo gran hombre, siempre está rodeado de CHANGOS… jodance entre ambos cabrones_** dice:

— _a veces no se porque mierda me hice amigo de ustedes… _

**_Y eNtRe TaNtO rAmErIo Ya Te ApOdAmOs La RaMeRa_** dice:

— _porque los tíos que se te acercaron el primer año de universidad no estaban apreciando precisamente la etiqueta de tus jeans… 1313… Quedaste en algo con esas chicas?_

**_Todo gran hombre, siempre está rodeado de CHANGOS… jodance entre ambos cabrones_** dice:

— _nop… Bella, la morena, me pidió el número de teléfono… según ella para darme algunas indicaciones para el trabajo…_

**_Y eNtRe TaNtO rAmErIo Ya Te ApOdAmOs La RaMeRa_** dice:

— _seguro… el trabajo que quiere que le hagas en las zonas bajas…_

**Joven Eddie… tráigame unos tequilitas, pero sin botarme la botellita** dice:

— _y tu se lo diste verdad Eddie…? No es humano dejar a una hermosura como esa con ganas de amor horizontal *guiño*_

**_Todo gran hombre, siempre está rodeado de CHANGOS… jodance entre ambos cabrones_** dice:

— _ustedes piensan que cualquier cosa con dos tetas y un par de piernas es un polvo para mi… MADUREN… y no quiero nada con ella… trabajamos en el mismo lugar, y hoy me miró con esos ojos de "este puede ser" y ustedes saben… EDWARD y NOVIO no van en la misma frase…_

**_Y eNtRe TaNtO rAmErIo Ya Te ApOdAmOs La RaMeRa_** dice:

— _uuu… andamos sensible cabròn… deja que la tía se esfuerce por llamar tu atención… y le das un poco de amor… nadie dice que te cases y tengan enanos de pelo cobrizo a docenas… ¿Qué pierdes?_

**_xxxx_**

Me despedí de Tomm y Félix… y de verdad que comencé a plantearme que perdía si dejaba que alguien ocupara sus armas en mi… claro, le diría desde un principio que esto era solo platónico, porque yo NO QUERÍA una relación formal con nadie. No es que tuviera una mala experiencia con alguna mujer que me haya destrozado el corazón y se me cayera al suelo como mil pedazos de cristal… o la mierda cursi que digan las tías, es solo que AMO SER LIBRE, no tener que decirle a nadie porque hago o no hago algo, tener que limitar mis amistades, dejar de pasar el día haciendo el vago en mi casa, o dedicarme a mi guitarra y a mi coche, porque al fin de cuentas, eso es lo que observaba en todas las relaciones que me rodeaban: CONTROL + ESCLAVITUD = ANDAR DE LA JETA…

Sacudí mi cabeza y trate de no pensar en las cosas que podrían ser y mejor me saque el pantalón, patee lejos mis zapatos y mis calcetines, tiré al suelo mi playera y me metí a la cama. Busque en mis recuerdos algo bonito y candente para dormir, y la imagen de Bella en su faldita y moviendo las caderas llegó a mi cerebro… los cabrones de mis amigos habían logrado que le tuviera presente… no le di más vueltas y mi mente de cabrón joven hizo lo suyo con la imagen para desvirtuarla y transformarla en una muy buena fantasía clasificación xxx.

_Estaba terminando de recoger cada una de las bolsas con vasos quebrados y papeles que recolecté en mi zona de aseo. Eran dos, pero pesaban bastante, iba casi arrastrándolas, cuando llegué a la puerta del callejón, donde se supone están los contenedores__, la maldita puerta estaba cerrada, y si se me ocurría dejar las bolsas en el suelo, de seguro se rompen y me toca recoger todo otra vez. _

_Pero como soy un chico con suerte, justo mi superiora, __mas conocida como Bella, venía por el pasillo al camerino de las chicas. Me miró y me sonrió antes de ir a abrirme la puerta._

— _Por lo general, nosotros solo dejamos las bolsas dentro del local, y las personas que viene a checar por la mañana las sacan… pero si te gusta hacerlo a ti… bien, no me opongo._

_Claro, solo a mi se me ocurre hacer trabajo que no me corresponde. Le indiqué que saliera para que yo pudiera pasar por la puerta con mis bolsas. _

_Cuando bella se adela__ntó, me fijé que llevaba aun esa minifalda de su Show de Botellas. Y descaradamente le miré el culo. Ese pequeño trasero respingón que estaba totalmente enmarcado por la tela ajustada de la faldita. _

_Tragué fuerte y le pedí a mi polla que no saliera a la luz. Las tinieblas en las que estaba eran mejor que tener una erección frente a una tía que vengo conociendo hace unas horas. Pero, claro, la cabeza de mi polla solo sirve para ponerse dura, y no para pensar… por lo que no me hizo ni puto caso y se irguió como la torre eiffel._

_Traté de cruzar las piernas, como hacen las chicas cuando quieren ir al baño a hacer pis, pero no hay ni un baño cerca… pero solo conseguí apretarme los testículos y lograr que un suspiro saliera de mi boca. Bella me miró mientras seguía hablándome, cosa que yo no escuchaba, todos mis sentido estaban puestos en mi pene, y en su culo. Ven, el hombre si puede pensar en dos cosas a la vez. Jodance Feministas._

_La chica de pronto calló, y escuché que decía algo, ni idea que era, solo puedo decir que inmediato a su súbita falta de palabras, se tiró a mis brazos y en esa ocasión si tuve que dejar que las bolsas cayeran al piso. Se enganchó con sus piernas a mi cadera, con sus manos agarró fuerte mi cara y sus labios arremetieron contra los míos. Nunca en la vida me habían besado de una forma tan ruda… pero que va, eso me calentó como si me pusieran en un horno. _

_Nos arrastré hasta quedar a un lado del contenedor, justo entre el trasto de latón y una pared de cemento. Mis manos dejaron su cintura y se fueron a ex__plorar su trasero por encima de la minifalda. Con mis dedos delineé la línea del tanga que se marcaba al estar tan ajustada la tela y llegué justo donde esta acababa y comenzaba a haber solo piel tersa y caliente. Llevé mis dedos hasta su carne húmeda, y descorrí ese pequeño listón de algodón que no cubría casi nada de su vagina, y mis dedos se enterraron en ella. Me deleité al comprobar que llevaba una depilación total… y de mi boca corrió un hilillo de saliva al imaginar lo que mi lengua podría llegar a hacer en ese lugar. _

_Bella sacó uno de sus __brazos de mi hombro, y ella misma bajó la parte delantera de su camiseta y dejó que sus pechos saltaran libres frente a mis ojos. Sus pezones eran dos pequeños capullos rosa que estaban poco a poco tomando más cuerpo y poniéndose grandes, duros y enrojecidos, todo debido a que mi lengua comenzó una faena con ellos._

_En un momento, la vagina de Bella aprisionó mis dedos, y sentí como después de un grito enorme, su humedad escurría por mi mano. Yo, producto de todo, mordí uno de sus pezones y eso logro que ella gimiera muy fuerte, y me enterrara su pecho en la cara._

— _Muerde el otro… joderrr… muérdeme el otro pezón Edward…_

_Y como mi santa madre me ha enseñado que nunca podemos negarle algo al desamparado, o al necesitado, el otro pezón de Bella llegó justo a ser atacado por mis dientes. En ese proceso, la bajé de mis caderas, porque si, era un chico con músculos, pero no era un jodido físico culturista para tener a una tía pendiendo de mis brazos por horas. Bella puso sus pies en el suelo y tuve que agarrarla porque casi se va de bruces al suelo. En el momento que logró estabilizarse, le hablé para darle una orden. Si, mi cavernícola interior a veces hacía de las suyas._

— _Súbete la minifalda hasta la cintura –hablé y ella hizo lo que le pedí- ahora quítate la tanga –nuevamente solo asintió y con sus manos tiró del elástico de la prenda y dejo que corriera libre hacia abajo por sus piernas- ponte de rodillas y haz tu magia…_

_Aunque estuviera en mi papel de cavernícola, igual no se me daba el decirle "TU, MUJER, CHUPAR POLLA" lo de la magia siempre funcionaba, a las tías parecía gustarle. Y Bella no fue la excepción, porque me miró con las pupilas dilatadas y brillosas, y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Se agachó hasta quedar frente a mi abultado pantalón y vi en su mirada traviesa que algo pensaba hacer. Y claro que hizo, acercó su cara y antes de sacar el arsenal del confinamiento en el que se encontraba, le dio un mordisco por encima del pantalón que solo logró que yo rugiera y que la apremiara para que comenzara su labor. Ella me regaló unas risas y apresuradamente abrió el cierre, metió su mano dentro hasta dar con la abertura de mi bóxer, por donde se asomaba el glande. Lo sacó con cuidado, y cuando ya lo tuvo fuera, agarró el tronco con mano firme y dejó que la punta roma entrara en su cavidad bucal. Agarré su cabeza y comencé a bombear dentro de ella, chupó fuerte, y pude sentir con sus labios apretaban y su lengua jugaba con mi carne. Arrastró sus dientes por todo mi falo y con sus manos jugueteó con el sacro de mis testículos. Estaba por correrme y ella lo notó, así que dilató su garganta y dejó que me vaciara en ella. Tragó toda mi semilla, y eso provocó que mi polla volviera a ser una pieza solidamente dura, y que su tamaño se engrosara un poco más. Se levantó y me dio la espalda, abrió sus piernas y se agachó hasta afirmarse en sus rodillas y dejar a mi vista la abertura rosada, brillante y jugosa entre sus piernas._

— _Ahora quiero que tu y tu polla hagan su magia…_

_Y perece que mi verga tenia GPS, porque se enterró con agilidad y exactitud justo en el orificio de su vagina. Ambos gemimos y mi polla se sintió encerrada por las paredes resbaladizas y estrechas de Bella. Mis caderas comenzaron a encontrarse con las de ella. Mis movimientos eran duros y constantes, ella retorcía su cuerpo en círculos, logrando que la fricción y la penetración fueran profundas y muy precisas. Mis manos afirmaron su cintura y comencé a machacar más duro dentro de ella. Gritos comenzaron a salir de su boca._

— _Edward… Ed… ward…. Joder…. Edward…._

_De repente un movimiento brusco me removi__ó por completo y una luz cegadora me dio de lleno a los ojos._

— Joder Edward, tío… deja de hacerte una paja mientras duermes… y cierra la boca, tus gemidos se escuchan desde la mitad de las escaleras…

Enfoqué la vista y un rostro familiar y bastante parecido al mío me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona. Me levanté de golpe y miré a todos lados. Esta, sin duda, no era la escena en la que estaba hace poco, y la compañía tampoco lo era. Bajé la mirada hasta mi cintura, y efectivamente, tenía la polla bien agarrada con la mano, que por cierto estaba toda embarrada con lo que supongo sería mi semen, y lo peor de todo… Mi hermano mayor estaba mirando eso también, por que en algún momento de la noche, las putas mantas se fueron al suelo. Agarré una almohada y tapé mi ingle.

— Que mierda les pasa a todos los Cullen madrugadores que siempre vienen a interrumpir mis sueños, cuando estoy en la mejor parte de ellos –le gruñí al capullo y me levanté para meterme al baño.

— Vamos Edward… yo no tengo la culpa tío… he venido como buen hermano mayor a preguntar por tu primera jornada laboral… créeme que para mi no es una escena para el oro tampoco.

Dejé la puerta del baño abierta, porque ni al caso cerrarla ya que mi hermano no conocía eso de "espacios privados" y se iba a meter de todos modos. Me metí a la ducha y detrás de la mampara podía ver la enorme silueta de mi hermano que esperaba porque yo le hablara.

— ¿Qué quieres saber…? estoy seguro que mamá ya te lo debe haber contado todo.

— Si, algo me dijo… y también me mencionó algo de un "trío europeo"…

Mi madre. Jodida mujer… con eso de que sabe como andar sin hacer ruido, me escuchó cuando le platicaba a Tomm y Félix lo del trío… y eso no es lo peor, lo realmente asqueroso fue que me dijo que ella, con mi padre hizo uno cuando estaban de novios en la universidad… iiuuuggghhh!

— Y… si, también me contó lo de su experiencia –observé como la silueta de mi hermano se movía con escalofríos- No se porque no entiende que esas son cosas que nosotros no necesitamos saber.

— El día que la abuela le hable de sus andanzas ella logrará entender como se siente que tus padres te digan esas cosas.

Seguí con mi rutina de ducharme y vestirme, mientras le contaba a Emmett los detalles y los pormenores de mi primer día de trabajo. Eso nos dio tema hasta llegar a la cocina y sentarnos al lado de papá a desayunar.

— Alice ha llamado esta mañana, dice que llega dentro de un par de semanas. Que el frió es horrible en Rusia y que no ha podido encontrar los libros de medicina que le pediste Edward… pero si encontró tu encargo Emmett.

— Porque no me han despertado para hablar con ella… hace tres meses que no nos vemos, y la webcam no es lo mismo –le dije a mi padre quien fue el encargado de entregar los mensajes de mi hermana.

— Oh, ha de ser, porque estabas demasiado ocupado gritando por una tal Bella que no escuchaste cuando tu padre fue a golpear tu puerta para que bajaras a hablar con ella.

Mi mamá me desordenó el pelo, papá sonrió y Emmett solo movió la cabeza mientras tomaba el diario que anteriormente leyó papá. Yo, no dije ni hice nada. Ya había perdido la capacidad de sonrojarme así que solo seguí comiendo mi granola y pensando en que tendría con urgencia que revestir mis paredes con paneles aislantes de ruidos. También comencé a felicitar internamente a mi maravillosa mente por crear la gran escena mientras dormía. Eso que solo fue con una imagen. Si la realidad llegase a ser la mitad de buena de lo que fue el sueño, le daría una oportunidad a Bella, claro, que siempre dejando el asunto de YO NO SOY NOVIO DE NADIE bien claro.

— Hermanito… hoy tengo tiempo de salir, así que me gustaría ir a ver tu trabajo. No te prometo que me quede mucho tiempo, ya sabes que eso de los bares tan concurridos y ruidosos no es lo mío…

— Hay Emmett… no se que hiciste en tus años de universidad… de seguro te la pasaste encerrado operando perros y curando gatos… -mi hermano podía llegar a ser bastante pasivo en algunas ocasiones- espero que al menos te tomes una cerveza en el bar…

— ¿Tienen coronas?

— Claro, es un bar de primera, hay de todos los tragos…

— Ok, entonces puede que me quede un buen rato.

— Carlisle, porque no vamos tu y yo un día a bailar, hace tiempo que no ejercitamos de esa forma nuestros cuerpos, y con solo tener sexo…

— ¡MAMÀAAAAAAA! –gritamos Emmett y yo a la vez. Mi mamá solo nos enseñó su versión de la sonrisa de lado y se acercó a sentarse sobre las piernas de mi papá.

— Bien, esa es señal de que tu y yo enano debemos salir corriendo de este lugar –mi hermano mayor salió de su lugar y ni siquiera se fue por la puerta principal, acortó camino y salió disparado por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio trasero.

Me levanté de un salto de mi lugar y tomé de mi mochila del suelo, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido, porque logré ver como la lengua de mi madre se metía a la boca de papá…. QUE JODIDA MANÍA TENÍA LA SEÑORA CON SER TAN DEMOSTRATIVA. Cuando estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza para sacar la horrible imagen de mi mente, mi hermano ya montado en su jeep me habló.

— ¿Cómo a que hora crees que es mejor que me de una vuelta por tu trabajo?

— Pásate alrededor de las 11, no hay tanta gente en la barra, donde me toca estar, y te aseguras un buen puesto para el show de botellas.

Me despedí de mi hermano y me monté en la vespa de mi mamá… y me fui hasta la universidad. Hoy me tocaba esa horrible clase de Historia, y lo peor es que eran 4 horas seguidas. Esta era la formula para morir lentamente. Me senté en lo alto del auditorio, en las últimas butacas, le aparté un espacio a Tomm que tomaba el ramo conmigo y me colé los audífonos del iPod para pasar el rato escuchando música y haciendo dibujos estúpidos en mi cuaderno.

— Oye Edward, ¿a quién miras tanto? – me preguntó luego de que llevábamos sentados esperando a la maestra por unos diez minutos.

— No me vas a creer, pero ese tío rubio con pinta de puto… es el cabrón del trío en mi trabajo…

Ambos miramos en dirección del chico que venía riéndose con un par de chicas. Sabía que lo había visto en algún lado. Pero nunca lo asocié con el cerebrito de historia.

— Joder, que pequeño es este mundo –me habló Tomm y en ese preciso instante, el tal Jasper, como recuerdo le nombró Bella me miró y entrecerró los ojos. Y desvió su camino y fue hasta nosotros.

— ¿Tu eres el nuevo mesero del Moon Dreams? –me preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a nosotros.

— Si, Edward –le extendí la mano- te vi el otro día, cuando… mmm…. Tu…

— Si, cuando me estaba tirando a esas dos tías –y por un momento el chico cerró los ojos y sonrió. De seguro recordando a sus italianas.

— Tío, ¿sabes que ahora eres nuestro nuevo ídolo? –Tomm comenzó con sus alabanzas a la proeza de Jasper.

— Naaa…. Esa es una de las tantas experiencias que he tenido. Por cierto, soy Jasper –nos extendió la mano a cada uno- ¿Ustedes son los de medicina que toman este ramo como electivo?

— Si… pero créeme que me arrepiento un poco cada vez que esa mujer del demonio abre la boca –le confesé.

— Na, la señora Gabrielle es pan comido. Yo hago la ayudantía de su ramo a los cursos menores… así que ya que ahora hay mas gente normal y no unos putos atlas en la clase… pueden contar conmigo… además… Edward, ya nos conocemos en la intimidad.

Yo me quedé mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, y luego de que Jasper le pegó un codazo a Tomm, explotamos en carcajadas. El tío si tenía la pinta de ser un hippie mezclado con un rock star, pero al menos tenía los pies en la tierra, y lo mejor... NOS AYUDARÍA CON EL MALDITO RAMO.

Que día más lleno de sorpresas. Solo esperaba que en la noche, no se me ocurriera botar algo frente a mi hermano, y que por favor, mi mente no me hiciera mala jugadas al recordar a Bella y nuestra sesión de sexo desenfrenado…

En mis sueños, pero sexo y desenfreno al fin y al cabo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NO TENEMOS PERDÓN DE DIOS.. <strong>bueno, más bien yo (milca) Pero, hay razones para la tardanza...** MI LAPTOP MURIÓ, **y aparte de perder todo... hasta mis libros (lo que mas me entristece) No tenía como dedicarme a escribir...** PERO AL FIN PUDE... **Les gustò? sus opiniones porfis!_

_A todas las hermosas mujeres que luchan por sus Edwards... este capítulo es para ustedes... __**(Ise eres nuestra inspiración)**_

**_Besos, _****_Soulmate´s_**

**_P.D1: _**_Insistimos en que tiene que probar las experiencias del_**_ "Tercer tipo", _**_hasta el momento no tenemos quejas..._**_ Dejen sus RR._**

**_P.D2: _**_¿les gusta esta historia... entonces... __conviértete en una_**_ "EMBAJADORA de VOY a BESARTE"_**_ y promocionanos en tus grupos, foros, blogs, etc. Haz que las_**_ Bellas _**_que están por ahí_**_ conquistando a sus Edwards, _**_sepan de nosotras_**_._**


End file.
